goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Markus Misbehaves at Leonard Nimoy's Funeral and Gets Grounded
This is a 1 hour grounded video with the plot and transcript created by Sophie the Otter. Credit to Annachanish Plot Ally and her parents go to the actor, film director, photographer, author, singer and songwriter Leonard Nimoy's funeral at GoCity Church. However, Ally misbehaves at the funeral by pulling her church pants and underwear down, assaulting the people, and forcing Alvin Hung to make the evil various users so that they can bring back old GoAnimate videos that got deleted and terminated, bring back their comments, favorites, followers and accounts while they keep their new video and new accounts, and add the original GoAnimate music to the old and new ones on the GoAnimate Cartoon Maker. Due to this, she gets grounded by her parents. So her parents send her to Italy and call the visitors to teach her a strong strict lesson. They force her to watch shows and movies, play video, PC and board games, read books, and listen to music not made by FUNimation, Viz Media, Konami or Benami, and do what babies and toddlers do. Cast *Kayla as Ally, Sophie, Jelly Otter, Mimi Rabbit, KeybirdComedianVEVO and Shauna *Diesel as Dad and JosephComedian2000 *Kimberly as Mom, Peanut Otter, Bobby Bear, Joseph Selaty, Michael the GoAnimate Dude and Roobear Koala *Brian as TheSuperBaxter, Calebcomedian, Samuel, Wallace, Ootsie Snootie and Patrick Star *Professor as Minister, Walter Kangaroo and Slippy V *Liang as Phillip Psareas *David as DavidtheAnimationGuy, Coulden Pettit, Kiwi, Colt Kangaroo and Amsalley94 *Steven as Matt Crowley, Shawn Brunner and Floppy Rabbit *Princess as Hirashi *Joey as NathanDesignerBoy7, Caroline0204, Anthonyg3281 and GoAnimateMaster2003 *Alan as VideoGamesYes BabyShowsNo *French Fry as EVComedian2000, Slim Wario and Alvin Hung *Belle as Pamie Penguin and Queen Lanolin *Paul as Ernest Otter, Justin from The Secret of NIMH, Drew Pickles, Jack Loves Disneyland, Alex Kimble and Igor the Mii *Jennifer as Opal Otter *Eric as Vitzie629, Robbie, LouieLouie95, Optimus500050, Horsey Kangaroo, Wreck-It Ralph and Carkle the Animatronic *Tween Girl as Laura Koala and Pinch Raccoon *Elizabeth as Mrs. Brisby *Young Guy as Jaxen Ross, RobertCoatesAnimation, Nick Penguin, Christian Adams, TheJojuan4444, TacoComedian, Flick Duck, Olaf the Snowman and WigglesNewWorld *Kate as Joey King, TaylortheHayniac and SpongeBob *Ivy as TheTailsGirls Jade, Timothy Brisby, Scootch Raccoon, Patty Rabbit and ScarecrowellaSweetie *Kidaroo as Munchy Beaver *Shy Girl as Baby Butter Otter, Mingle and Fievel *Dave as MrLegoFan10 and WilliamWill2343 *Salli as ShimmeringNight *Julie as RocketPowerGal24, Bootsie Snootie, Skyler the GoAnimate Girl and Betty Koala *Stefan as Leopold Slikk (Angry German Kid) *? as Johnny Bravo, Suzy, I.M. Weasel, Cow, Chicken, etc. Transcript * see Ally and her parents in the living room * Mom: "Ally, you will be coming with us to Leonard Nimoy's funeral because he has passed away six months ago, which was February 2015. When we get there, you better behave yourself. If not, you will be grounded for a double omniplex score centuries." * Dad: "So listen to your mother's warning or you will recieve consequences. So please be a good lady. Understand?" * Ally: "Yes, I promise to behave." * Mom: "Good girl. So let's go now!" * they arrived at the church * see a various users and good cartoon and video game characters as attendants sobbing * and her parents sit down * Minister: "Good morning, everybody, welcome to GoCity Church. We are gathered around to dedicate Leonard Nimoy, a popular actor, film director, photographer, author, singer and songwriter. He played his known role as Captain Spock from the film called Star Trek. He also special guested as himself in The Simpsons episodes, "Marge vs The Monorail" and "The Springfield Files". We were always and still will be proud of winning and being nominated for Academy Awards. Born on March 26th 1931, and died on February 27th 2015 at 83 years old." * to: Ally * Ally: quietly "Hey, I have an idea. I am going to the front of the church." * stands up and runs to the front of the church * Minister: "Hey! What are you doing. Go back to your seat!" * Ally: "No! I am going to pull my pants and underwear down!" * pulls her pants and underwear down. Everyone is shocked * Minister: "Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! Ally! Pull your pants and underwear back up!" * Ally: Never! It's just a trick!" * Minister: "No it's not! Just pull them up or you'll be in big trouble!" * gives the minister the middle finger * Minister: "Ally! Don't you dare give me the middle finger. Now pull your pants and underwear up or you're in big trouble!" * Ally: "Shut up! I am telling Alvin Hung to reupload the old GoAnimate videos, bring back the comments, favorites, and followers to GoAnimate, and make evil various users to make them bring back their old accounts to YouTube and GoAnimate, while the new GoAnimate videos remain uploaded and new accounts remain open, and bring back the original GoAnimate music while the rest of the music stays on the videomaker!" for Alvin Hung * Hung appears as we hear the dramatic sound effect * Ally: "OK, Alvin Hung! Listen to my instructions. These are the things you must do!" * Alvin Hung: "What are they?" * Ally: "First of all, Make an evil DavidtheAnimationGuy so that he can reupload his TheWarren1995 Gets Grounded and TheCookWarren gets grounded videos to his GoAnimate channel alongside Adrianna Goes Back to School video." * Alvin Hung: "OK. Got that!" * Ally: "Make an evil Jack Loves Disneyland so that he can bring back Jack Sullivan's old YouTube account while Jack keeps his new Jack Loves Disneyland account on YouTube and GoAnimate!" * Alvin Hung: "Sure thing Ally." * Ally: "Make an evil JosephComedian2000 so that he can bring back Michael Laffey's GoAnimate Account, and reupload Erica Gets South Park Season 1 on DVD While Grounded to his channel. * Alvin Hung: "Sounds good to me!" * Ally: "Make an Evil Vexy Smurf to let her reupload her old YouTube and GoAnimate videos and reupload Maisy's Goodbye Message to jacksonarmour's channel as well!" * Alvin Hung: "Okey-dokey." * Ally: "Make an evil Anthonyg3281 so that he can bring back his old GoAnimate account while his Anthonyg3281isback account stays on YouTube." * Alvin Hung: "Great idea!" * Ally: "Make an evil Slippy V to let him bring back his GoAnimate Videos and Grounded Videos!" * Alvin Hung: "Very good plan!" * Ally: Make an Evil TacoComedian to make him bring back his Old GoAnimate Grounded Videos to his new GoAnimate videos on his channel!" * Alvin Hung: "Clear with that!" * Ally: "Make an Evil LouieLouie95 so that he can reupload private GoAnimate videos while the other of his videos stay on his YouTube and GoAnimate account." * Alvin Hung: "That's a brilliant super idea!" * Ally: "Make an Evil Coulden Pettit so that he can reupload his GoAnimate Videos to his YouTube account." * Alvin Hung: "Advice accepted!" * Ally: "Create OriosElectronics135isback's account and reupload two videos called Ted and Hilary Escapes from Jail and Get Grounded and Memy9909 Gets Grounded for Getting Sue Sick!" * Alvin Hung: "I understand!" * Ally: "Make an Evil Jaxen Ross so that he can bring back his old YouTube account and reupload his videos as well as Jaxen Ross' Catherine Gets Grounded videos while he keeps his new Jaxen Ross is Back YouTube account." * Alvin Hung: "Very well then." * Ally: "Make an Evil NathanDesignerBoy7 so that he can reupload his Warren Cook Gets Grounded 2013 and 2014 videos to his YouTube Channel!" * Alvin Hung: "As you kindly wish!" * Ally: "Advise Memy9909 to bring back his GoAnimate account, and tell Videogamenerd1000 to reupload Brian Squashes Garfield and Gets Grounded to his YouTube account." * Alvin Hung: "I'll do that kind of job!" * Ally: "Make an evil Momogowi so that can reupload his Eric Smith GoAnimate episode videos and bring back jacksonarmour's YouTube account!" * Alvin Hung: "OK, no problem!" * Ally: "Make an Evil 57kirbyTv and tell him to Reupload his GoAnimate Videos to his Channel alongside 57kirbyTV's Warren Cook Gets Grounded Videos as well." * Alvin Hung: "Excellent plan!" * Ally: "And finally, bring back WigglesWorld's Old GoAnimate Account while WigglesNewWorld keeps his new account." * Alvin Hung: "Yes madam!" * Ally "Also, can you bring back the comments, favorites, and followers please?" * Alvin Hung: "Alright, I'll do my best!" * Ally: "Not only that, but can you also add old GoAnimate music such as A Special Place, Adeste Fideles modern, Auld Lang Syne, Busy Afternoon, Carol of the Bells, Carol of the Bells techno, Champange and Caviar, Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy piano bells, Deck the Halls Surf Guitar, God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen Hip Hop Gangsta, God Rest Ye Merry Gentlmen, Jazz, GoAnimate jingle, GoAnimate theme, Good King Wenceslas, Jingle Bells music versions 1 & 2 along alongside the Jingle Bells ukulele, Joy to the World, Joy to the World groovy, La Fete Foraine, Move with Me, O Come All Ye Faithful Orchestral, Oh Little Town of Bethleham, Romantic Night Out, Silent Night soft jazz, The Twelve Days of Christmas Jazz, The Twelve Days of Christmas whimsical, We Wish You a Merry Christmas Raggae, What Child is This, and What Child Is This orchestral to the remaining GoAnimate music." * Alvin Hung: "Yay, I'll do it!" * Ally: "Please start doing those these things right this minute while the rest of the users accounts and videos remain on YouTube and GoAnimate and the rest of the music and sound effects remain on the GoAnimate Cartoon Maker!" * Alvin Hung: "You're on lady!" * evil various users appear * Minister: "Oh no! It's those Evil Minions. We'd better run!" * evil various users and Alvin Hung scares away the attendents and the minister, Alvin Hung and the evil users run away from the church, Mom and Dad walk towards Ally * Mom: "Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! Ally! We cannot believe you misbehaved at Leonard Nimoy's funeral by pulling your church pants and underwear down, assaulting the attendants and minister, and forcing Alvin Hung to make evil various users to bring back their old GoAnimate videos, bring back their comments, favorites, and followers, and add the old GoAnimate music to the remaining ones. All of these things have got to be the worst things you have ever done! That's it!" * Dad: "Pull your underwear and pants back up and get in the car. We are going home now!" * home * Dad: "You are grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded for a double omniplex score centuries!" * Mom: "Now let's put your diaper on!" * Ally: "No no no no no no no no no no no no! I'm way too old to wear diapers!" * Mom: "Too bad, Ally. Age does not matter, that is your punishment for misbehaving at the funeral!" * censor block covers the action of Mom and Dad putting a diaper on Ally * Dad: "There! Now your diaper is on! You will wear it for the rest of your life and you will use it instead of the toilet! We will burn all your underwear and destroy the toilet!" * Mom: "Here is your second punishment, you will speak Italian for life!" * Ally: speaking in Silvana voice in Italian "Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Change it back! Change it back to my English voice!" * Mom: "We won't change your voice back to English! Now get back in the car! We are taking you to the airport!" * to: Ally and her parents in the car driving to the airport * Ally: Italian "Mom, Dad, where am I going?" * Dad: "Now that we changed your voice to an Italian voice, you are going to Rome in Italy for your punishment. Don't you dare try to escape from that country! If you do, you will be grounded for a triple omniplex score centuries. Understand?" * Ally: Italian "OK, I understand!" * Ally and her parents booked a flight and when they arrived at the Rome hotel in Italy and in the hotel bedroom * Mom: "Now that we've arrived at the hotel, we are calling Sophie and her crew to teach you a strong, strict, painful, tough, powerful, unstoppable, severe, miserable and capital lesson!" * the visitors arrived * Dad: "Ally, you have a few visitors who want to speak to you." * Sophie: "My name is Sophie the Otter. These are some of my friends I brought over here to teach you a lesson!" * Peanut: "Hello, Ally. I'm Peanut Otter. I heard that you misbehaved at Leonard Nimoy's funeral and forced Alvin Hung and the evil minions to bring back good users old GoAnimate videos and bring back bad users ones, you naughty girl!" * Baby Butter: "Me Butter. You're howibble." Translation: "I'm Butter. You're horrible!") * Jelly: "My name is Jelly Otter. I have returned once again to give you more punishments, you bad girl!" * Opal: "I'm Opal Otter. I'm very mad at you for misbehaving at Leonard Nimoy's funeral." * Ernest: "I'm Ernest Otter. I also heard that you gave the minister the middle finger." * Pinch: "I'm Pinch Raccoon. I have had enough of your behavior and your evil plans." * Scootch: "Name's Scootch. You're annoying." * Flick: "I'm Flick Duck. Cheese and quackers! That was naughty of you to misbehave at the Star Trek actor's funeral." * Munchy: "I'm Munchy Beaver. I cannot stand you getting on my nerves." * Ootsie: "I am Ootsie Snootie. I cannot believe you forced Alvin Hung to bring back various users old GoAnimate videos and accounts after they got terminated." * Bootsie: "I'm Bootsie Snootie. You have gone way too far this time. You shouldn't have celebrated Leonard Nimoy's death. Why did you misbehave at his funeral?" * Justin: "I am Justin from The Secret of NIMH. You're just as bad as The Backyardigans characters!" * Mrs. Brisby. "It is I, Mrs. Brisby. You made me furious about what you did!" * Timothy Brisby: "My name is Timothy Brisby. I heard that you were trying to destroy Sylvanian Forest." * Fievel: "I am Fievel from An American Tail. If you give me poisoned brownies, my friend Tiger will attack you!" * Drew Pickles: "I am Drew Pickles from the show Rugrats. You are nothing but a very naughty girl!" * Roobear: "Hello there. I am Roobear Koala. I also heard that you pulled your pants and underwear down at the funeral!" * Laura: "I'm Laura Koala. Like I said with Moe and Joe last August, even though we brought Walter and his brothers over, you're worse than them!" * Floppy: "My name is Floppy Rabbit. Mimi and I will not tolerate your actions for misbehaving at Leonard Nimoy's funeral!" * Mimi: "I am Mimi Rabbit. I agree with what my twin brother said." * Nick: "I'm Nick Penguin. Seriously, Ally! You're the worst FUNimation, Viz Media, Konami or Benami lover in the universe." * Pamie: "My name is Pamie Penguin. You should never make a sad disgrace by pulling your pants and underwear down, ignoring the minister, assaulting all the attendents and minister, giving your middle finger at the minister, and forcing Alvin Hung and the minions to scare the people away, and letting the minions bring back all various users old GoAnimate videos which got terminated. And you were probably happy for Spock's death!" * Betty: "I'm Betty Koala. I am very mad at you for what you have done!" * Mingle: "I'm Mingle. I am very furious at you, and you are grounded for a long time. All the Evil Minions will have to bring back the old GoAnimate videos thanks to you! I am also ashamed of you for misbehaving at the funeral. We miss Leonard Nimoy, and you should feel sad for his death too!" * Kiwi: "My name is Kiwi. Every time you get grounded, I will take pictures of you getting punishments by your parents with my camera." * Walter: "I'm Walter." * Horsey: "I'm Horsey." * Colt: "I'm Colt, and we're the Kangaroo Bros. We will knock your head off with Walter's boomerangs." * Shawn Brunner: "I'm Shawn Brunner. The next time you and your family attend someone else's funeral, do not show anyone your private parts. And, please no more making evil minions!"" * Patty Rabbit: "Patty Rabbit has returned. Leonard Nimoy was one of the best Star Trek actors of all time. You should also know that is sad news, not happy news!" * Bobby Bear: "I am Bobby Bear. You should've stayed in your seat at the funeral. Why did you go to the front to the church?" * NathanDesignerBoy7: "I am NathanDesignerBoy7. Since one of your minions reuploaded my Warren Cook Gets Grounded videos, my sons Munk and Mambo will beat you up next time!" * Matt Crowley: "This is me, Matt Crowley also known as AngryWalkthroughs. You are not allowed to tell anyone to reupload some old GoAnimate videos without permission." * TheTailsGirls Jade: "I'm TheTailsGirls Jade aka Erika Punkette and Vexy Smurf. Telling Alvin Hung to make my Minion to bring back my old GoAnimate videos and account is not a good idea!" * Slippy V: "I'm Slippy V, and you are absolutely the number one worst troublemaker in the world!" * Caroline0204: "This is me, Caroline0204. How dare you subscribe to me and the rest of my friends you bad bad bad bad bad bad girl!" * DavidtheAnimationGuy: "I am DavidtheAnimationGuy. Ally, Jack Sullivan got terminated in February 2014, WigglesWorld got terminated in May 2014, TheTailsGirl Jade got terminated in 2013, Michael Laffey got terminated in November 2013, Anthonyg3281 closed his account in October 2014, I deleted my TheCookwarren and TheWarren1995 gets grounded videos alongside Adrianna Goes Back to School, Slippy V kept his videos private on his account, and many others! Why did you tell the evil various users to bring back the normal versions of them to YouTube and GoAnimate?" * JosephComedian2000: "My name is JosephComedian2000. You'd better not break the rules the next time we give you some!" * LouieLouie95: "I'm LouieLouie95. You absolutely have no business misbehaving at Leonard Nimoy's funeral by pulling your pants and underwear, giving the minister the middle finger, and forcing the Evil Minions to bring back every terminated GoAnimate video." * MrLegoFan10: "I'm MrLegoFan10. Everyone else is right. In fact, you are the worst person I have ever seen in my entire life!" * KeybirdComedianVEVO: "I'm KeybirdComedianVEVO, and I agree with my boyfriend." * Amsalley94: "My name is Amsalley94, and you know that you're not supposed to tell Alvin Hung to bring back various users favorites, followers and comments! It's Alvin Hung's business, not yours!" * Coulden Pettit: "It's me, Coulden Pettit. If you break into my house, I will roar like a raging dinosaur." * TheJojuan4444: "I am TheJojuan4444. I am very annoyed at you for misbehaving at Leonard Nimoy's funeral." * Joseph Selaty: "I'm Joseph Selaty. I am also furious at you for adding all original GoAnimate music to the GoAnimate Video Maker since there is no space for the rest of them!" * VideoGamesYes BabyShowsNo: "My name is VideoGamesYes BabyShowsNo. Don't even think about stealing my DVDs, Blu-rays, and video games. If you do, you will be sent to outer space." * TheSuperBaxter: "I'm TheSuperBaxter. What you have done to misbehave at Leonard Nimoy's funeral was just wrong!" * Phillip Psareas: "My name is Phillip Psareas. You will be forced to watch Barney, Teletubbies, Arthur and Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood every day on PBS Kids!" * Hirashi: "This is me, Hirashi. My boyfriend is right about what he said." * RobertCoatesAnimation: "I'm RobertCoatesAnimation. You are a bad bad bad bad bad bad girl because you misbehaved at Leonard Nimoy's funeral!" * EVComedian2000: "I am EVComedian2000. If you steal Swinka, I will send to prehistoric times where there is no electronics at all!" * Anthonyg3281: "I am Anthonyg3281. You are grounded for all of your actions by misbehaving at Leonard Nimoy's funeral." * Christian Adams: "My name is Christian Adams, and Henry Hugglemonster and Ren and Stimpy are so many times better than you!" * Leopold Slikk (Angry German Kid): (speaks with the AGK video reading "I'm Leopold Slikk aka Angry German Kid. I will hit your bare bottom with my keyboard!") * Robbie: "It's me, Robbie. If you create an account and remove my contents on Wikia, I will block you for the rest of your life!" * Slim Wario: "I'm Slim Wario. I hope you learned you lesson because we all hate you!" * TaylortheHayniac: "I'm TaylortheHayniac. If you force me to listen to Justin Bieber, you will beaten up by Hunter Hayes." * Calebcomedian: "I'm Calebcomedian. Your parents told you to be on your best behavior at Leonard Nimoy's funeral, but you didn't listen to them!" * GoAnimateMaster2003: "My name is GoAnimateMaster2003. The reason why you should never disrespect the sadness of Leonard Nimoy's funeral because it's not just unacceptable behavior, but he was also a Captain Spock hero in Star Trek." * SpongeBob: "I'm SpongeBob Squarepants. Me and Patrick are so disappointed in you for misbehaving at the funeral!" * Patrick: "I'm Patrick Star, and I agree with my best friend." * TacoComedian: "My name is TacoComedian. You have gone way too far this time, because you made Alvin Hung make evil minions to let them bring back their accounts, videos, and telling him to return every single comment, favorite, follower and music!" * ShimmeringNight: "I'm ShimmeringNight aka Momo YouMookSaidTimon. My favorite characters were in the funeral and you made Alvin Hung scare them away. Shame on you!" * ScarecrowellaSweetie: "I'm ScarecrowellaSweetie. We are all the haters of you since you misbehaved at Leonard Nimoy's funeral, Ally!" * Olaf: "I am Olaf the Snowman from the movie Frozen. If you tresspass Elsa's ice courtyard, she will freeze you with her super powers!" * Alex Kimble: "My name is Alex Kimble. For misbehaving at Leonard Nimoy's funeral, you'll be in dead meat in my next video!" * Optimus500050: "Hello there! Optimus500050 here! You will become a Minecraft and Transformers fan sometime soon!" * Skyler the GoAnimate Girl: "My name is Skyler the GoAnimate Girl. I am so mad at you for requesting Alvin Hung to fit all the original GoAnimate music alongside the rest of them on the Video Maker!" * Michael the GoAnimate Dude: "I'm Michael the GoAnimate Dude. We will never ever subscribe to you anymore for what you have done!" * Jaxen Ross: "I'm Jaxen Ross. I am so furious at you for telling Alvin Hung to make an evil version of me so that he can bring back my account and videos while I keep my new one alongside the rest of the users!" * RocketPowerGal24: "My name is RocketPowerGal24. You were an awful troublemaker at the funeral, so your parents sent you to Italy for your punishment, and we have come here to punish you!" * Jack Loves Disneyland: "I'm Jack Loves Disneyland. It's not OK to tell Alvin Hung to make an evil version of me so that he can bring back my old Jack Sullivan YouTube account while I keep my new YouTube and GoAnimate account." * WigglesNewWorld: "I'm WigglesNewWorld. For what you have done to bring my old GoAnimate account, I will make you like The Wiggles and that is final!" * Vitzie629: "I'm Vitzie629. All the GoAnimate music will be tight squeeze on the GoAnimate Video Maker thanks to you!" * Samuel: "My name is Samuel. You will only have memories on Just Dance games from now on!" * Joey King: "I am Joey King. Start liking the films I star in that are not made by either FUNimation, Viz Media, Konami or Benami." * Queen Lanolin: "My name is Queen Lanolin. There is no excuse for misbehaving a Star Trek actor Leonard Nimoy's funeral whatsoever." * Igor the Mii: "I am Igor the Mii. You will become a fan of Nintendo and Sega games just like me and my girlfriend Shauna." * Shauna: "I'm Shauna. You are a bad bad bad bad bad bad girl. So you will completely lose your memories captured by FUNimation, Viz Media, Konami or Benami." * Carkle: "I'm Carkle the Animatronic. I agree with all of the others. In fact, you will never think about FUNimation, Viz Media, Konami or Benami ever again. How about that?" * Wreck-It Ralph: "I am Wreck-It Ralph, and guess what? I'M GONNA WRECK ALL OF YOUR FUNIMATION, VIZ MEDIA, KONAMI OR BENAMI STUFF!" * Wallace: "I'm Wallace, and this is my dog Gromit. You need to pay attention to my franchise and not FUNimation, Viz Media, Konami or Benami!" * WilliamWill2343: "Last, but definitely not least, I am WilliamWill2343. How dare you force Alvin Hung make evil minions to let them bring back all various users old GoAnimate videos and accounts, tell Alvin Hung to bring back the comments, favorites and followers, add more GoAnimate music to the Video Maker, and misbehave at Leonard Nimoy's funeral?! Don't you think that he was a great actor, film director, photographer, author, singer, and songwriter?! Anyway, let's start giving you punishments." * Igor the Mii: "As for a punishment, you will become 10 months old instead of 18 years old." * Shauna: "Start!" * Ally: shrinking "Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" * voice changes to Paola * Ally: in Paola voice in Italian "I'm sorry for misbehaving at Leonard Nimoy's funeral." * Samuel: "Sorries won't work at all!" * Joey King: "I agree wih my boyfriend. You'll stay as a baby for the rest of your life! This means wearing diapers, going to preschool, watching baby shows, eating baby food, playing with baby toys, listening to baby songs, and doing everything that are not from FUNimation, Viz Media, Konami or Benami." * Carkle: "That's right! Wearing diapers, going to preschool every day, watching baby shows like Barney, Sesame Street, PB&J Otter, and The Wiggles, eating baby food, playing with baby toys, listening to baby songs, and doing everything for toddlers!" * Vitzie629: "You will have to sleep in a crib, and drink from a baby bottle. And every time you go outside, you must ride in a stroller." * Wreck-It Ralph: "You will be forced to watch my movie on DVD and Blu-Ray!" * WigglesNewWorld: "You will be forced to listen to songs from ABC for Kids shows every day." * Jack Loves Disneyland: "You will become a fan of Nickelodeon. If not, my favorite GoAnimate character named Trent will give you a bloody nose." * RocketPowerGal24: "You will be forced to watch Rocket Power every time it comes on. If not, The Underminer from The Incredibles will shoot you!" * Queen Lanolin: "Instead of giving you FUNimation or Viz Media DVDs for Christmas this year, I will give you obscure VHS tapes instead!" * Jaxen Ross: "You're also banned from any theme parks made by FUNimation, Viz Media, Konami or Benami. The only theme parks you can go to include Wet n' Wild, any Disney theme parks, Six Flags, Knott's Berry Farm, Dorney Park, Alton Towers, Thorpe Park, Chessington World of Adventures, Universal Studios, Coney Island, Six Flags, and Hersheypark as well!" * Michael the GoAnimate Dude: "You're also going to Disney Live or On Ice, Super Why Live, Thomas and Friends Live, The Wiggles Concert, Sesame Street Live, Barney Live, Circus, Dora the Explorer Live, and other Live or On Ice." * Skyler the GoAnimate Girl: "Your FUNimation, Viz Media, Konami and Benami posters will be replaced with Hello Kitty, My Little Pony, Care Bears and Bratz posters." * Optimus500050: "We will also donate some of your FUNimation, Viz Media, Konami and Benami stuff to Goodwill so that you won't get them back anymore." * Alex Kimble: "You're gonna have difficulty math and homework to teach you a lesson!" * Olaf: "I will donate some of your FUNimation, Viz Media, Konami or Benami stuff to Queen Elsa's palace." * ScarecrowellaSweetie: "You will do lots of chores and community service and help retired people in various nursing homes as well!" * ShimmeringNight: "You will start becoming a Disney fan from now on!" * TacoComedian: "Your parents will block all FUNimation channels on every single TV." * SpongeBob: "You will be forced to watch my show on Nickelodeon every day from now on!" * Patrick: "I agree with SpongeBob. This means you will watch our show for the rest of your natural born life!" * GoAnimateMaster2003: "Your account will be closed so that you'll never be on YouTube ever again!" * Calebcomedian: "If you beat me, Princess Matilda and Fluttergirl, we will beat you up back!" * TaylortheHayniac: "I will force you to listen to all songs sung by Hunter Hayes." * Slim Wario: "You will help me babysit Tristan while his family go out to dinner or a concert!" * Robbie: "You'll have to work in a bank to give people lots of money!" * Leopold Slikk (Angry German Kid) (speaks with AGK video reading "I will destroy your Konami and Benami video games with my hammer!") * Christian Adams: "You will be forced to watch Ren and Stimpy every Friday. If not, I will throw you on the electric fence!" * Anthonyg3281: "I don't even care if I like Gohan or not, but you are never to think or dream about that Dragon Ball Z character ever again." * EVComedian2000: "Your FUNimation, Viz Media, Konami and Benami will be getting demolished for once and for all!" * RobertCoatesAnimation: "And further more, you're not getting anything you wanted for Christmas, Easter or your Birthday forever!" * Hirashi: "You must also pay a visit to Elwood City every day!" * Phillip Psareas: "I agree with my girlfriend. If not, Hacker will hit you in the face!" * TheSuperBaxter: "If you make a grounded video out of me, you will get a haircut for your punishment!" * VideoGamesYes BabyShowsNo: "Your FUNimation and Viz Media DVDs will be replaced with DreamWorks and Marvel Blu-Rays." * Joseph Selaty: "You will go to all forms of school such as Saturday, Summer and Night School!" * TheJojuan4444: "You'll recieve lots of beatings until you look like an egg." * Coulden Pettit: "You must only sleep underground with thousands of rabid moles and termites biting all your skin off every second!" * Amsalley94: "Even worse, you'll sleep during servere thunderstorms and other kinds of bad weather if you're brave enough to do so!" * KeybirdComedianVEVO: "My boyfriend will force you to watch Doctor Who on BBC." * MrLegoFan10: "I agree with my girlfriend." * LouieLouie95: "You will be banned from everything made by FUNimation, Viz Media, Konami or Benami!" * JosephComedian2000: "You will play with Fijit Friends toys every day from now on!" * DavidtheAnimationGuy: "Every time any various users accounts get terminated, you will have to help me bring them back!" * Caroline0204: "Your punishment is to watch My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic on the Hub each day." * Slippy V: "You will have to clean my car so that I can have enough money to pay for GoPublish to let me start up my Grounded Series again since my GoPlus expired!" * TheTailsGirls Jade: "You'll also need to take a cold shower or bath every time you need to clean yourself!" * Matt Crowley: "You will have playdates with Megumi while her Dad is at work!" * NathanDesignerBoy7: "Shawn will bring in all the animals and they will attack you to teach you a stronger lesson than ever before!" * Bobby Bear: "You are not getting your iPad, iPhone, laptop, or any other type of electronic equipment back for the rest of your life!" * Patty Rabbit: "I agree with my boyfriend. Your FUNimation, Viz Media, Konami or Benami stuff will be given to poor families in Africa alongside your electronics!" * Shawn Brunner: "While I go out on a date with Emily Doughty, you will have to feed the animals!" * Colt: "Your diapers will stay on until you die because you look like a big baby!" * Horsey: "You will only use your diapers instead of the toilet. We will donate your underwear to charity and remove the toilet." * Walter: "I agree with my brothers." * Kiwi: "Not only you will have playdates with Megumi, but you will also have to play with Baby Butter, Scootch, and Mingle!" * Mingle: "Play with me!" * Betty: "We will sell all of your FUNimation, Viz Media, Konami or Benami so that you won't get them back until further notice!" * Pamie: "You will recieve home detentions every morning, afternoon, evening and night!" * Nick: "You will not be allowed to hang out with the girls ever again!" * Mimi: "Every time Roobear breaks his surfboard, you will have to help him fix it!" * Floppy: "All of your FUNimation, Viz Media, Konami and Benami characters told you that they will never see you ever again!" * Laura: "In fact, we have called every retailer in the world to ban you from visiting their stores for the rest of your life, online purchasing included!" * Roobear: "We will not throw you a Dragon Ball Z themed party for your next birthday either!" * Drew Pickles: "Some of your FUNimation, Viz Media, Konami or Benami stuff will be donated to my daughter Angelica." * Fievel: "You will be forced to watch all 4 of my movies. If not, my friend Tiger will attack you!" * Timothy Brisby: "You will also watch all fan made Tony Toponi movies on DVD. And if you destroy them, you'll have rodent ears and a rodent nose!" * Mrs. Brisby: "I agree with Timothy." * Justin: "You will even have to listen to Fievel's Little Song and other CDs not made by FUNimation, Viz Media, Konami or Benami!" * Bootsie Snootie: "Your punishments will be no computer, no YouTube, no fake VHS and DVD stuff, no Dailymotion, no Vimeo, no FaceBook, no Twitter, no Tumblr, no Instagram, no FUNimation, Viz Media, Konami or Benami movies and shows, no Konami or Benami video games, no FUNimation, Viz Media, Konami or Benami music, no books by either FUNimation, Viz Media, Konami or Benami, no Hetalia: Axis Powers, no Dragon Ball Z, no Naruto, no One Piece, no Inuyasha, no Bleach, no fast food places, no candy, no soda, no ice cream, no pizza, iPad, no iPhone, no iPod, no Android, and lots more!" * Ootsie Snootie: "You'll only eat seafood, roast beef, spaghetti carbonara, green bean casserole, mashed potatoes, fruits, vegetables, walnuts, Indian food, bread and water, raisins, BBQ pork buns, chocolate milk, strawberry milk, alongside raw eggs, swiss cheese, grape nuts, prunes, ear twigs, car tax, beer, vodkas, chicken feet soup, baby food, dried lizards, ratburgers, fried frog legs, bug salad, staled popcorn, brussel sprouts, blood, toilet water, and other foods that you hate!" * Ally: Italian "What! Those foods that I hate?! Please give me a break!" * Ootsie Snootie: "We do not care. They're for your own flipping good young lady. Now get used to it!" Category:Grounded Videos by PB&Jotterisnumber1 Category:Grounded Videos Category:Ally's Grounded Days